


Closed Door Encounters

by Kasbaka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Mafia Sans (Undertale), Smoking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasbaka/pseuds/Kasbaka
Summary: Sans pulled out the small torn piece of scrap paper he’d received from Grillby a week ago. It was from a delivery invoice from Muffet’s across town, the only important thing on it was tonight’s date. When he read it, he could almost hear his voice.See ya’ then, sweetheart. Our usual time.An excuse for mafia-style smut.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Closed Door Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in ancient times, before the age of cell phones and caller ID. If you don't remember those times, you hurt me.

He was late.

Sans glanced to the clock on the wall again and sighed. Nearly two hours late.

He’d long since loosened the tie around his neck, thoughtlessly fiddling with it as the night progressed. His suit jacket and shoes were discarded at the nearby table, where an expensive bottle of Mustard, two glasses, and a few cigars lay purposefully set out. Sans smiled tiredly; Grillby always went out of his way to provide for them during these meetings. He’d have to make sure he got him something nice in return. After all, loyalty like that was nearly impossible to come by nowadays.

Sans could hear the quiet music of the jukebox playing in the bar out front. There were still quite a number of patrons when he’d strolled in; the night was young after all. Plenty of time to try and drink away your problems, hook up with one of the girls offering their services, or sit down for some after-hours business arrangements.

Things would settle down as the evening ticked on. Folks would stumble home and Grillby would shut the lights and lock the place up tight. But Sans was in for the long run tonight. He was the only one Grillby would trust past closing, and he’d been tossed a key to the private room in back.

It’d been six long weeks since they’d last been able to meet up. Six weeks of deliveries, interrogations, collections, and the thought of it made Sans more tired. Papyrus knew he’d worked himself to the bone to get Gaster’s plans into motion. So, when he’d said he was taking the night for himself, his brother didn’t even challenge him on it. Good. Because if he knew who he was meeting…

Sans glanced to the clock again. Precisely two hours late.

He tried to will away the reflexive tightening in his chest. Everything was fine. If something had happened, he would have heard of it by now. Secrets were hard to keep in this city. Even harder to keep from Sans. He pulled out the small torn piece of scrap paper he’d received from Grillby a week ago. It was from a delivery invoice from Muffet’s across town, the only important thing on it was tonight’s date. When he read it, he could almost hear his voice.

_See ya’ then, sweetheart. Our usual time._

He crammed the paper back into his pocket, looking again at the clock. Two hours and five minutes. A sound at the door had him jumping up from his chair, immediately on edge, a slight gathering of magic in his left hand that could quickly be constructed into a weapon. Yeah, he might be expecting company, but until he saw the reds of their eyes, it would be stupid to relax.

_Knock knock._

“who’s there?” Sans asked, his voice quiet and low.

“Room service. Got a little midnight snack for ya.”

Sans let out the breath he’d been holding, magic dissipating as he unlocked the door. He opened it as far as the chain would allow, glaring into the red eyelights of the monster leaning languidly on the doorframe.

“That isn’t the passcode.”

“I forgot the passcode. It was stupid anyways. But I’ve got somethin’ much more interestin’ for ya’,” Red sensually rubbed his own pubic bone, the tip of his already conjured red tongue wagging at Sans so there would be no mistaking his intention. Sans looked at him unimpressed for a moment before shutting the door in his face.

“No, wait baby, please. I’ll behave!” Sans smiled and shook his head at the muffled voice on the other side. He unhooked the latch, opening the door so the other monster leaning against it stumbled in. Sans checked the hallway quickly before shutting the door and resetting the locks. He gasped as he was pushed against the wood, a set of hands shamelessly groping his sides and a warm body pressed fully against his backside.

“I lied baby, I’m not gonna behave at all,” Red smirked, whispering against the side of Sans’s skull. Sans turned in his grasp, grabbing roughly at his sleek black suit jacket and pulling him in close. He grazed his mouth against the other’s in a tease of a kiss, “you’re late.”

Red made a thoughtful noise, “Hmm…guess I should be making up for lost time.” He closed the distance, his mouth covering Sans’s as though he meant to consume him. He licked the smaller skeleton’s teeth, pleading for entry. Sans briefly thought to make him work for it, but he’d been waiting for too long, and wanting it too badly. He opened his mouth to welcome the other in, his own conjured blue tongue wet and anxious for attention. Red moaned against him as their mouths danced, barely giving either of them a moment to breathe.

He took Sans by the hips and ground them together, wasting no time. Sans could feel the distinctive hot bulge of Red’s excitement pressing against him, although Sans himself hadn’t yet formed anything. It didn’t matter. It felt amazing. Things were progressing much faster than they normally did, but he wasn’t about to complain. If Red wanted to take him up against the door then Sans was a-ok with that. To encourage him further, Sans wrapped a leg around his hip while his magic quickly began to stir to life in his pelvis.

Red moved down Sans’s cervical vertebrae, planting kisses and licks against the sensitive bone as Sans panted and tilted his head to grant more access. Red brought his teeth against the bone, applying just enough pressure to make Sans shiver. He knew Red wanted to bite him, wanted to leave marks on him for Sans to admire while they were apart. But it would raise too many questions. They couldn’t afford to be careless.

Sans roughly pulled off Red’s jacket, silently cursing the impeding article. He wanted to get his hands on him. Red chuckled at the enthusiasm, letting the jacket be carelessly discarded on the floor to become a problem for tomorrow. Red wrapped his hand around the femur that was pulled so deliciously against his hip, stroking the bone through the fabric. His other hand busied itself with unbuckling Sans’s belt.

Sans felt dizzy with it all. He’d let himself drown in the sensation tonight and tomorrow he would be responsible and detached again. He grabbed Red by the ribs to pull him impossibly closer.

If he was anyone else, he may not have even noticed the slight flinch. The small hiss before Red’s mouth buried itself against his neck. But he wasn’t anyone else. He always noticed the little things. It was his job, after all.

“what the hell was that?” Sans pushed Red away by his shoulders and stood himself properly upright.

Red gave him a relaxed, half lidded gaze, “Nothin’, sweetheart, just relax and let me take care of ya’.” He tried to move back in to kiss him again, but was stopped when Sans stubbornly began unbuttoning his shirt, his face determinedly set. Red tried to take Sans hands in his own, but found them slapped aside before his shirt was pushed open.

“holy shit, Red!” Sans gasped in alarm as he took in the severely bruised and cracked ribs along Red’s right side. His face was a mix of shock and anger that Red would have found incredibly sexy if it was turned on anyone but himself.

“It looks worse than it is!” Red pleaded.

“your ribs are broken!”

Red glanced down at the damage, the first time assessing the wounds himself. “Yeah…alright, ya’ got me there. To be fair though, I wasn’t expectin’ the steel toed boots. Took me a little off guard on that one.”

Sans growled more than he sighed and steadily pushed Red back into the chair he’d previously been sitting in. He knelt down between Red’s legs and opened his shirt to thoroughly to examine him. The bruising was dark and fresh, likely to be worse by tomorrow. Thankfully, none of the bones looked to be cracked fully through, but not by much. His magic was holding everything together, but he knew it was a painful injury.

He put his palm gently against the worst of it. If he could just heal it a bit to stabilize it and take the edge off…

Red grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

He smiled, and part of Sans’s soul melted at it. Red could smirk, grin, laugh, whatever, but he always held a menacing look about him. He was always on edge, always distancing himself from the world around him. But he let himself be vulnerable here. Let himself open up in a way he couldn’t with anyone else. It was dangerous.

His eyes had a soft look about them when he looked at Sans. “It’s alright, sweets. Ya’ know ya’ can’t. Boss would have questions. He knows I can’t heal for shit.”

Sans looked conflicted. He did know better. But seeing Red in this shape put a knot in his chest that was difficult to ignore, “you should… head back and get this taken care of.”

The grip on Sans wrist tightened briefly, before Red’s thumb smoothed over the bone. Red took a deep breath, mulling over how to put his feelings on the matter to words. He let go of Sans wrist and took him by the chin, holding his gaze, “Those fuckers could have cracked every rib, busted both my legs, and ripped my arms out of their sockets and I still would have crawled my way here. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is takin’ tonight away from me.”

Sans face flushed at the sincerity of it. He glanced down, uncharacteristically embarrassed. Tonight was important for him too. It would easily be another month or two before they had this chance again. “there must be something we can do…”

Red gave the room a cursory glance and his eyes lit up at the nearby table, “How about a few drinks to take the edge off?”

Sans considered this for a moment before standing to cross the room and snag the booze and glasses. He pocketed a cigar as well, knowing this was more their usual routine. It wasn’t always easy coming down from the ruthlessness of their family businesses. When he turned back, he caught Red unzipping his pants and adjusting himself. Sans snorted, a little pain was never a turn off for Red, and now was not an exception it seemed.

He strolled back over and planted himself in Red’s lap, leaning against the uninjured side while he poured them each a drink. Red made a pleased little noise, wrapping an arm around the other and helping himself to a little shameless groping.

“so, you gonna tell me what happened or leave me in suspense?” Red downed his first drink in one swig, pouring himself a second while Sans busied himself with the cigar.

“Eh, not much to say. I offered to take a last-minute dead drop for the Boss, seein’ as how I was headin’ this way. Turns out a few guys thought they could get the jump on him. They weren’t too pleased to see me instead. Long story short, I had the inconvenience of a body and a couple piles of dust to take care of before I got here. Sorry to make ya’ wait, dear.”

Sans took a long drag, letting the smoke fill him before blowing it out, “guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.”

“Aww, shit, and here I was startin’ to hope I could milk ya’ for all yer sympathy since I’m terribly injured and all…” Sans scoffed, the fond look on his face betraying him as he took another drag. “Hey, lemme have some of that.”

Sans motioned to pass the cigar, but Red simply pulled him down by his tie to press their mouths together. Sans moaned, wrapping his free arm around Red’s neck to settle in. They shared the taste of smoke and booze slowly and indulgently. The night was theirs, no talk of family or business to pull them away from this.

There was no checking the clock now. It would feel too much like a countdown. Instead, time was measured by how much was left in the bottle and how many cigars they’d smoked. After half a bottle, the room was pleasantly dulled and coated in a light smoke. They still had time.

At some point Sans shirt had been cast aside, although the tie remained. Sans knew Red had a thing for it, although he’d never admit it. And although he was normally too lazy to be bothered, he wore it special for tonight. Red had his mouth occupied on Sans exposed ribs while his hand had long since moved into the front of his pants. He’d taken to running his fingers along the warm wet mound Sans had given him, the slow teasing brushes a pleasant distraction at first, but quickly becoming overwhelming.

His hand twisted in Red’s shirt, every breath a desperate pant or whine that he couldn’t hold back. He vaguely heard Red chuckle, the sadist. At this angle he couldn’t quite thrust his hips to chase those fingers that refused to push into him, they were so insistent on teasing him. If only Red weren’t injured, he could climb on him properly and take what he wanted. But like this, he was at Red’s mercy.

“a-ahh-!” Sans body tensed as Red _finally_ began rubbing his clit with purpose, sending a pleasurable jolt through him. Sans clawed at his arm, his head thrown back against the chair and his eyes clenched shut.

Red growled lowly, occasionally biting against Sans’s tie to resist biting bone, “That’s right, honey. Ya’ sound so good for me. Do ya’ want more…?” Two of Red’s fingers teased his entrance, dipping the tips into him.

“yes! yes, please! i need it, Red!” Sans keened as Red pushed into him, the sensation satisfying something deep and primal in him. He set a ruthless pace, curling his fingers to rub against the spot that had Sans gasping and seeing stars. Red felt almost as wound tight as Sans. Seeing him respond so beautifully, knowing that he was the only one who could bring him to this point, it did things to Red. Made his soul clench.

He’d teased him for so long, it didn’t take much to push him over the edge. Sans was always fairly quiet when he came, although Red enjoyed wringing every little sound from him that he could. He clenched tightly around Red’s fingers, and Red groaned at the thought of that tightness around him later. He worked Sans through his orgasm until he trembled, panting and exhausted on his lap. He pulled his fingers out slowly, as though considering working him through a second time but deciding against it.

Red roughly pulled against Sans’s tie, crushing their mouths together. He pushed his tongue into the other’s pliant mouth, desperately tasting his magic. Sans sighed against him, feeling loose and pliable against the rough hands that were running against him. Red didn’t seem to care where he was touching him as long as he had his hands on him. It felt like he was everywhere at once. His whole body was hot from it.

Sans pulled away from their kiss, even as Red chased him. He sank to his knees in front of him, raking his fingertips up Red’s femurs to grab at his waistband. He pulled it down enough to release Red’s cock that had been grinding into his leg for the past hour. Red’s eyelights brightened and he made himself comfortable in the chair, bringing a clawed hand to gently pet Sans’s skull.

“Yeah, honey. I’ve been thinkin’ a lot about that pretty mouth lately…” Red groaned as Sans wrapped a hand around him, slowly pumping him and running a thumb along the tip.

Sans leaned heavily against the other’s legs, not looking particularly rushed to start, even as Red’s breathing picked up. He looked up innocently, “oh? your imagination getting the best of you? taking a few extra union mandated brakes to think of me?”

Red chuckled, his hips thrusting lightly against the mocking hand on him, although any more movement proved difficult with the way Sans was purposefully leaning against his lap. Red knew better than to look at the smaller monster’s relaxed face and not see the feral dog behind it. Sans _allowed_ Red to lead most of the time. Sans wanted to forget things, wanted to lose control and let someone else take the reins. And Red wanted to provide that for him, wanted to feel in control when he couldn’t anywhere else. They satisfied each other’s needs.

But that didn’t mean things were always that way. Red spent the last few nights fondly reminiscing about their last hook up, when Sans blindfolded him and tied him to the headboard. He vaguely wondered if the scratch marks were still in the wood.

He felt his mouth water at the memory. He’d kinda been hoping for a repeat performance, but with this injury he knew he’d be lucky to keep Sans mind off it by going easy. He definitely wouldn’t be getting into the rougher stuff tonight. Ah well, there was always next time. He’d have to plan something extra special.

A pleasant squeeze brought him back to the moment in front of him, Sans’s knowing smirk written plain on his face. Red loved it.

“Mercy, baby. I’ll do anything,” Red panted.

Sans eyelights burned with interest, “dangerous words…i accept.” He opened his mouth to take Red in, Red’s grip on the chair tightening in anticipation.

_RIIIIING RIIIIING_

The horrible shrill of a phone on the nightstand caused them both to jump back in a panic. Red grimaced and guarded his injured side. They looked at the phone as if just noticing it was there, then looked back at each other in confusion.

Nobody knew they were here, so why…?

_RIIIIING RIIIIING_

“What the fuck?” A slight panic set in. Grillby wouldn’t send a call back unless it was _really_ significant. He knew the risks of them being caught here together. And if the wrong person picked up the line, they’d have a lot to answer for.

Sans quickly ran through the possibilities in his head, “if it was Papyrus, Grillby would have taken a message, or stalled him until i could call back. the only person he won’t talk to is your boss. it’s gotta be for you.”

_RIIIIING RIIIIING_

“He shouldn’t be lookin’ for me here!”

“pick it up!”

Red grabs the line before it disconnects, “Um...h-hello?”

“I heard a rumor, brother…” Sans had never seen Red so nervous. He’d heard many things about the “Boss.” Not only through Red but throughout the city. He was known for his temper, his iron fist, and for the people who didn’t live to regret crossing him. Red respected his brother and his power, and their loyalty to each other ran deep. Sans got the feeling that despite all that, there were still consequences for crossing him, family or not.

Red let out a little nervous laugh, “Heh heh… oh yeah, boss? What, uh… what kind of rumor?”

“A little bird told me there were some… complications with tonight’s drop. Imagine my concern upon hearing this, yet having heard nothing from you. Brother, I was quite _worried._ ” Sans could hear the unspoken threat in his tone.

“No, no, boss! Everything was settled, I swear! I woulda called-”

“Now of course I remember that tonight was the night you requested off. But I couldn’t help but wonder what was so important that you neglected to inform me of a security threat.”

Red was sweating. Trying to find some way to dig himself out of his own shallow grave before it consumed him. But his mind had gone blank. He could have bullshitted his way out of it when they were face to face but he hadn’t been _expecting_ _a fucking call and just couldn’t collect his thoughts-_

“Of course, I called Muffet’s to check on you. I was quite surprised to find you weren’t there. I asked myself, where would my brother be on a very specifically requested night, if not drinking at Muffet’s?

“I-”

“Well you had to be drinking somewhere. But, the only other place with your… peculiar tastes… is Grillby’s, clear across town. Quite a distance into neighboring territories for a simple drink, dear brother.”

“Ya’ see, it was-”

“When I called, Grillby denied you were there. I was very near the end of my patience, you see. But because I am a merciful monster, I offered him one opportunity to rethink his answer before I paid a visit. And, lo and behold, he managed to find you.”

Sans was not pleased with the direction this conversation had so quickly gone. Red couldn’t even get a word in edgewise to steer him off course. The Boss clearly wasn’t an idiot, they couldn’t just feed him bullshit and expect him to believe it. And with every minute they were getting backed further into a corner.

“Now tell me, Red, what _exactly_ are you doing there?”

The Boss, however, didn’t know that was where Sans worked best.

If they were gonna walk away from this unscathed, they needed a pretty convincing lie. And the best lies are riddled in truth. Sans steadied himself with a deep breath, before taking Red’s cock and pulling it into his mouth to the base and sucking _hard_.

“I was- _AHHH! S-SHIT, HONEY!”_ Red clamped his hand over his mouth, both incredibly mortified and incredibly turned on by the warm wet heat of his lover’s mouth that he’d been waiting for only a few minutes prior.

“…Brother, what the absolute fuck was that?”

Sans moaned loud enough to be heard across the line. Everyone’s voice sounds pretty much the same when you’re choking on cock, he figured. He set a brutal pace, bobbing his head and rubbing with his hand what he couldn’t fit down his throat. He roughly ran his tongue along the underside of the head as he came up, only to swallow him whole again. Under different circumstances, he’d consider it the best blowjob he’d ever given.

But right now, he was counting on Red to play his part. They’d been seeing each other long enough that Sans knew it was impossible to keep Red quiet in the sack. It had made hooking up difficult at first, but those desperately muffled little moans were just what they needed right now.

Despite the absolute curveball he’d been thrown, Red seemed to pick up on Sans’s idea. He pried his own shaking hand from his mouth, his breathy pants only encouraging Sans further.

“Boss…s-she’s only in town t-tonight…”

“Good God, brother-”

“And her _mouth_ is-”

“YOU WILL STOP RIGHT THERE! You disgust me!” Sans couldn’t help a quiet chuckle as he slowed his pace to something more tolerable. Looks like they were out of firing range for now. “You had better be back by sunrise or I swear, brother, I WILL KILL YOU.”

The second the line went dead, Red ripped the phone from the wall and threw it across the room. He turned his vicious gaze to Sans, grabbing his skull between both clawed hands and roughly thrusting into his mouth, “Yer so clever, aren’t ya’ Sansy? Let me show ya’ just what I think of that wicked mouth.”

_“Stars, yes, please_ ,” Sans thought. He closed his eyes, letting Red use him for his pleasure. He held on to Red’s legs, his own felt weak from kneeling or adrenaline, he wasn’t sure. Red moaned, and it sounded both wonderful and pained. Turns out pleasure, pain, and a little bit of fear were all turn-ons for Red. Good to know.

“I’m so close, sweetheart. Will ya’ have me?” Sans grip on him tightened and he pulled him closer, making his intentions perfectly clear. It was only couple thrusts before Red curled around Sans and cried out, spilling into his waiting mouth. Sans choked a little, some dribbling down his chin, but swallowed Red through his orgasm, until he was gently pulled back.

Sans panted for breath, his lovely blue tongue stained with red visible in his mouth. He stared with half lidded eyes up at the larger skeleton before letting out a little delirious chuckle.

Red leaned forward, pulling Sans up onto wobbly knees, and licked the magic from his face. He kissed him, and Sans couldn’t help the honest little noise that escaped him. Red pulled back, barely, their skulls still pressed together, and whispered, “I’m not done with ya’ yet.”

He stood abruptly, dragging Sans with him the couple steps to the bed, and pushing him face down over the side. He pulled Sans’s pants down so they tangled at his ankles, and took a moment to indulge his hands against Sans’s hips. He let his gaze wander across the bare bones before him. The way Sans’s hands gripped the sheets, the way he was gently pushing back against him, ready to take him all in… the way he looked so good in nothing but that _fucking tie._

Red growled, taking himself in hand and pushing into Sans’s folds. He felt impatient after they’d been interrupted. He bottomed out inside him in one deep thrust, grinding his pelvis against Sans’s backside to feel the extra sting. Sans whined, shaking his head against the sheets. It was all so much. Red was filling him and he felt it down to his marrow. He couldn’t help the way he clenched around him, but he loved the shuddering breaths Red was taking in response. Red was holding back for his sake, and that just wouldn’t do.

Sans pushed back against Red, a silent beg to move. Red pulled himself nearly out before thrusting hard enough back in to press Sans against the mattress.

“Ahh, fuck, honey, ya’ feel amazin’,” Red picked up his tempo, eased by the slick of Sans’s magic. He was so warm compared to everything else in this cold pathetic city. The way he clenched and tightened around him left Red incapable of proper speech, reduced to his own desperate moans as they rutted together.

Sans was muffling himself in the bedsheets, which Red would normally put a stop to, but the way he trembled underneath him had him entranced. He could feel how desperate Sans was, how pent up the past few weeks had left him.

The stupid pants trapped around Sans’s ankles made it difficult for him to steady himself, and he found his feet slipping out from under him the more he tried to push back against the other skeleton. It didn’t bother Red, who was steadily pushing him into the mattress so hard he was just kind of left to hang onto the side.

Somewhere in the back of his muddled mind, he knew he needed to get his footing back so he could participate more; that Red would probably have a better time if Sans did more than lie here and take it. He knew this position was probably terrible on Red’s injury and he should insist on moving them to a better one. They were also gonna have to talk about possibly getting a new meeting spot, after all the trouble getting this one…

A tight grip on the back of Sans’s neck made him shudder more violently than he should have for the simple touch. Red stopped moving long enough to lean across the other’s backside and nuzzle their skulls together, “Yer gettin’ tense there, honey. Guess I’m not distractin’ ya’ enough. Don’t worry, I’ll fix ya’ up right.”

Red pulled out suddenly, pushing Sans’s by the hip until he was on his back. He managed to kick the annoying pants fully away so he could wrap his arm under Sans’s knee and pull his hips up where he wanted them. Red kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and ravaging him as if he could chase away all of Sans’s problems with some talented oral. The thing was, he really could. Sans moaned and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, keeping him in close. He felt Red push back into him and pick up where they’d left off, and he saw stars.

Red’s groan of appreciation was like a starved man having his first meal in weeks. It drove Sans wild. He mocked him for his excessive noise in the bedroom, but he loved it. Red broke apart their kiss, and drove himself so roughly into the body under him that Sans threw his head back and cried out, “yes! d-don’t stop! fucking hell don’t stop-!”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He could feel Sans’s legs trembling, his pussy was tight and clenching around him despite the treatment. This was what they needed.

“Baby, ya’ look so good like this. I’m close… touch yerself, honey, I wanna feel ya’ when ya’ come,” Red panted nonsensically.

Sans blindly dropped his hand down between them, pressing his fingertips against the overly sensitive nub. The slick from their activities made the glide smooth, and it sent a jolt through Sans’s already wound tight system. It was enough to push him over the edge with a sob, and he clawed against Red’s scapula, his body trembling with the ripples of pleasure that shot through him.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, honey, yer so good!” Red thrust into him through his climax, the sweet convulsive pressure squeezing against him more than he could take. He spilled into the other, warm and wet, and held himself there until his own shuddering passed.

He stayed put as he fought to catch his breath. Slowly, he released the boneless wobbly leg he’d been holding with a small groan at the movement from Sans. He leaned in for another kiss, slow and languid.

Red pulled back with a little satisfied sound. “Hey, Sans.”

Sans eyelights cleared at his name. Red rarely said it, preferring to use shameless and ridiculous pet names. “hmm? what is it?”

Red seemed to steady himself; he took in a deep breath, “My ribs…really fucking hurt.”

Sans barked out an unexpected laugh, and Red cherished the sound. “No, seriously baby, ya’ really did a number on me.”

“you’re a stubborn asshole, you know that?” Sans pushed Red away, shimmying himself until Red slid out of him with a displeased noise. Red crawled onto the bed and Sans helped him remove the clothing that managed to stick around throughout their activities. They settled into the sheets, soft and comfortable for the night, pressed together.

They were content to drift off, propped upright with copious pillows and in each other’s arms. Sans let his fingertips wander across Red’s sternum and uninjured ribs, thoughtful. He leaned forward and bit down onto Red’s clavicle.

Red gasped and his eyes shot open from where he’d nearly drifted off. He looked down at the small skeleton leaning against him and felt his face heat up at the site of Sans gently biting onto him. He’d only ever seen it in his dreams. “Sweetheart… what are ya’ doing?”

Sans didn’t reply, focused on his work as he bit down harder, leaving a rough looking mark. He pulled back enough to examine it, before tracing his tongue against it to take away the sting. Red let out a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

When he was satisfied, Sans settled back into his space as if nothing had happened. Red looked around for some explanation, perhaps he was actually dreaming?

“the Boss already knows you were with someone. may as well really sell the story. besides... now you’ll be reminded of me for a little while.” Sans kept his face down, hiding the flush he felt unwelcomingly creep across his cheekbones. Red pulled him in a little tighter, “As if I need any more remindin’. But I like it. Hey, maybe we can call yer brother next time-” Sans pushed his hand into Red’s face to shut him up.

The next morning, when Sans woke up, he was alone. The only evidence of the night before was a busted phone that he’d have to pay for and some cigar butts. He sighed, his soul heavy, and trudged through the motions of dressing himself. As he prepared to leave, he caught site of the stupid tie he wasn’t used to wearing. He picked it up and grinned lightly at the sight of it. It was riddled with chew marks and frayed like a dog had gotten it. He chuckled, tucking it into his pocket. At least he’d gotten a little souvenir out of tonight as well.


End file.
